Injections
by Da-awesum-squeeful-girl
Summary: Kyle's injection hurts so Stan tries to make it better! XDD Slash Style


**Hai peeps! XDD Sorry I haven't done a fanfic for ages, I've been quite busy, and I've had lack of inspiration, and it's been hard to write a fanfic other than lovely Cartman and Butters love, but here, a Style fic! X)**

**South Park dosen't belong to me, it belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker, bless you if actually you read that! :)**

**Now, are ya ready? I can't hear yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! XDD LOL Squee is just being silly now! X)  
OK, on with it now! )  
~Squee -**  
-Injections-A Style(StanXKyle) Fanfic-

It was a bad day for some students at school, at that day would be 'Injection Day', 'Vaccination Day' 'Needle Day', whatever you may call it. Well, there were students who didn't give a shit about it, some students that would just laugh, but most would be nervous and some even cried.

A couple of them were in the waiting room, waiting, all having different thoughts.  
There was Kenny, who was rather excitied, thinking that maybe the nurses would be hot or would inject him with some drug to get high,  
which he thought he'd be able to see that woman with those rocking tits again, in that boob palace.  
There was Butters, who was quite nervous, but tried to look on the bright side. That was typical of him, of course.  
Craig just waited, not really showing how he felt. Cartman, who had a big ego, tried to show everyone he didn't give a shit,  
but deep down, he was scared shitless.

Stan and Kyle, the super best friends, were both quite nervous too.

Tweek had came out, screaming his head off.

"IT'S HORRIBLE!!!! TOO MUCH PRESSURE! IT HUUUUUUUUUUUURTS! ARGH!" He screamed and ran off, followed by a laugh by Cartman.

"Heheheheheheh! What a pussy!" He snickered.

"I'd like to see your face when you come out!" Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Watch, Jew-boy, we'll see!" Cartman glared back.

It seemed that Kyle was right. Fat ass had ran out, crying and wailing.

"WAAAAH! WEEEEEH! MOOOOOOM!" He wailed and ran out.

Craig was next, and he came out just the same, deadpan expression.

Butters went after that, and came out surprisingly alright.

"It's not too bad fellas, gee whiz, poor old Eric must be very sensitive!" He giggled, and went off to find the fat boy to see if he was OK.

Kenny came out disapointed.  
"Those nurses were ugly, and I'm never gonna see those rocking tits again!" He sulked and went off.

Stan was next, and came out OK. Kyle was last, and came out quite sore.  
"Argh, it hurts!" He yelped.

"Maybe the pain goes soon, I mean, I'm not really that sore" Stan suggested a thought. He had waited for his best friend. He loved being around him, they had much in commen, and only some differences. But Stan had also gained feelings for his best friend over the past months, romantic feelings. But he had never confessed them.

"You're lucky, and maybe you're right" Kyle muttered, followed by another whimper.

"Sorry dude, I don't think I cold do anything that could help..well..there could be one thing..."

"What?"

Stan went quite red and looked around, to make sure nobody was there.  
"I-I think it'll help, but you gotta promise, we'll still be best friends after this."

"O-Ok, I promise" Kyle replied quitely, quite nervous about this. What was his best friend going to do?

Stan gulped and rolled up Kyle's left sleeve, and placed his lips on the scar left by the injection. Kyle gasped and went red, what the hell?! Stan was just planning to keep his lips there for a few seconds, but this was the closest thing he had ever done with Kyle, and  
he forgot about if he could catch an infection doing this, and made the most of this moment, and actually kept his lips there for a whole minute. Kyle was as red as his hair. He wasn't angry, embarassed, just rather suprised. Stan finally took his lips off, and looked up at Kyle, going red again. "Dude, sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"You know what! I jus-" Stan was cut off by Kyle's lips on his own.  
Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan. Stan returned this, and pushed himself into the kiss. They began to explore each other's mouths,  
lost in ecstasy. They were just lost in the moment, not knowing that they had toomup their recess. The bell rang and the two broke apart.

"Hey, it dosen't hurt anymore!"

"I love you Ky"  
"I love you too"  
They heard voices, the voices of students heading fto the waiting room for their injections.  
The two left the waiting room, hand in hand, and head their way to class.

**Wheeeee! X) Aw, I love Style, it's 'meh 2nd fave pairing, after Cutters! XDD Please review but no flaming! :) Sorry if it's crap, but I was really low on inspiration and ideas! ^^ But anyways, 'till next time! X) ~Squee**


End file.
